Bathhouse Blues
by Goku's Donut
Summary: When catching up and spending time together warrants Goku and Chi-Chi an unsurprisingly eventful vacation, Gohan is left at home with two half-Saiyan hellion, whom he believes are out to get him. [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

So, the idea was pitched to me on tumblr by an anonymous character. They mentioned Suno from Jingle Village and how she had a crush on Goku. Jealousy, love triangles, wild house parties, all that jazz. Talk about a plot bunny! Here's to hoping that this'll be at _least_ 4 chapters. And I know I need to finish Just Married, but inspiration is a fickle thing.

Disclaimer: Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are (c) Akira Toriyama and Toei. This is amateur fiction, strictly for fun and nonprofit, and will be removed upon the copyright holder's request (courtesy of Sholio).

...

"Did you pack your coat?"

"Yes, Chi-Chi. It's in the bag."

"Did you pack your thermals?"

"I'm wearing them, Chi-Chi, remember? You forced me to, even though it's _80_ degrees outsi-"

"Did you remember to pack extra, _clean_ underwear?"

Goku, exasperated beyond all relief, huffed out in embarrassment; though, catching that fierce gleam in his wife's eye, he quickly tossed her a sheepish, apologetic grin. Rubbing the back of his head with one hand and fanning the other, Goku said, "Sorry, Chi. I remembered. But can you at least tell me _why_ you're making this into such a big deal? I mean," Goku whined as he tugged at the collar of his turtle neck sweater, "we're not even _there_ yet and I'm sweatin' bullets under here. Couldn't this have _waited_?"

Chi-Chi slapped his hand away from his collar and with a ghost of a frown, she retorted, "Because I want this to be absolutely _perfect _and you and I _both_ know how forgetful you can be. We haven't had _any_ time to ourselves since you came back to life and it's been nearly _two_ years. It's not that I have a problem with you spending time with the boys," she continued as she pocketed the small list in her hand that she just checked off. "I just want to hog you to myself. Just for a little while," she finished with a smile before giving her husband a peck on the cheek. "Is that so bad?"

Goku eagerly took his wife's chin to his face and welcomed her lips to his own. "No; not really," he said, kissing her again. Chi-Chi returned it with gusto.

It wasn't until the couple was greeted with the loud voice of Goten, who shouted, "Ew! Gross! Mom and Dad are _kissing_! _Yuck_!", that they broke apart, Chi-Chi hiding her flushed face and Goku grinning impossibly wide.

"One day you're gonna find a girl that you really like little guy and you'll be doing the same thing," Goku said, ruffling his son's hair.

Goten laughed, but his father didn't miss the shudder he gave off when he sneered, "Girls have cooties, Dad. Do you _want_ me to get sick?"

"You're saying your mother has cooties?"

Goten gasped, clearly affronted at the mere _prospect_ of his mother having anything remotely _close_ to cooties. "Momma doesn't have _cooties_! She's not a girl! She's a _woman_!" the nine-year-old yelled, completely oblivious to the fact that women were merely grown-up girls. Goku howled with laughter, having no words to combat his son's ridiculous assumption.

"Wait until you're older, Goten," came his older brother's voice. Gohan swallowed the last of his toasted snack, coming to a standstill at the threshold of the foyer with crossed arms. "You're going to change your mind."

"_Right_," Goten shot back with a sarcastic drawl. "Maybe I'll end up with a girl like _Videl_." Then he proceeded to make kissy noises as he quickly hid behind his father's pants leg just in case Gohan decided to chase after him.

Gohan, ignoring his brother's childish antics, turned towards his mother. "How long are you guys gonna be out?"

Chi-Chi pulled a brochure out of her jeans pocket, giving it a once-over before sparing her son a gaze. "We're just going to be gone for the weekend and we'll be returning by Sunday morning. _Hopefully_," she added. "Kami knows this planet can't go a day without something _unexpected_ happening."

"But why did you have to go out _this_ week? Can't you just go _next_ week?" Goten whined, stepping from behind his father's pants leg to stare up at his mother with a pout.

"No, we can't go _next_ week," Chi-Chi answered, not bothering to spare a glance at her son's infamous pouty face. It wasn't going to work. Not this time. "Your father and I have been planning this trip for nearly a year for our anniversary and that, my sweet Goten, isn't something you can just _put off 'til next week_," she finished, kneeling to his height and pinching his cheek before she stood back up to look at her brochure. "That's something you'll understand when you're older."

Goten flinched, rubbing his cheek when his mother was done squeezing the life out of it. "You _always_ say that. Dad, do you really have to go? I wanted to train today," Goten lamented, turning his pout towards his father. Goku, who had recently taken a soft spot towards his youngest, tossed the hybrid one of his biggest grins as he knelt to Goten's height and placed an affectionate hand atop his head.

"Listen, buddy, we'll only be gone for a few days and we'll be back before you know it! I promise. The minute I get back, I'll take you to visit my old master King Kai and we can do some real, _hardcore_ training, 'kay?"

"Can we go today instead?" Goten asked, his excitement bubbling off of him in waves.

Goku opened his mouth to speak, but Chi-Chi cut him off, her voice taut and stern. "Absolutely not," she answered, narrowing her eyes at her husband and son when both he and Goten tossed her a pout. "We have somewhere to be and unless you want to be late, I suggest you say your good-byes Goku so that we can leave. It'll take us nearly a day to get there."

Goku's facial expression matched that of Goten's as both of them sagged their shoulders. With a quick ruffle to his head - and for the third time; Goten was making sure to keep count - Goku tapped his son lightly on the cheek with a fist. "I'll see you in a few days, 'kay?"

"'Kay," Goten grumbled with a slight frown, crossing his arms over his chest for added emphasis. Goku stood to his full height and walked over to his eldest with nothing short of a smile.

"You're the man of the house now, Gohan," the Saiyan started off, giving the teenager a fist pound. "Think you can hold down the fort while we're gone?"

Gohan couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. "Jeez, Dad," he said with a roll of his eyes. "You're acting as if someone _died_. You're just leaving for the weekend; no big deal."

Chi-Chi giggled as she walked over to her baby boy and knelt to his height and with a hug and a kiss to the cheek, she said, "I'll be thinking of you, Goten. You're a big boy now. Surely, you can last a few days without your mommy, _right_?"

"Of course I can!" he barked, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I'm a _Super_ Saiyan and I'm nine-years-old now!"

"Alright Mr. _Super_ _Saiyan_," Chi-Chi laughed, before placing another chaste kiss on her son's cheek. As if he were disgusted by the entire ordeal, Goten wiped at his face with the sleeve of his blue shirt. He was _way_ too old for kisses and hugs from his mother!

Chi-Chi proceeded to finish her good-byes, standing and stalking over to her eldest, whom she gave a tight squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. "You're in charge Gohan and I trust you to be a responsible, young adult. That means no late night horror movies, no midnight snacking, no company - that means _no_ _Videl_," she emphasized with narrowed eyes, making sure to look Gohan straight in the eye, "and under no circumstance is there to be _any_ wild house parties in our absence. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of _course_, Mom," Gohan answered. "I've got it all under control."

A smile enveloped her lips. "Good. I've packed away a week's worth of food - breakfast, lunch, and dinner - shall either of you ever get hungry; however, once you eat that, there is _nothing_ else. Shall any problems arise, I want you to call Bulma and she'll send Vegeta _right_ over. I want Goten and Trunks in bed by 8."

Goten immediately perked up, contrast to how he was a minute ago and he launched himself at his mother. "You mean that-"

Chi-Chi nodded her head as she turned around to meet Goten's mile-wide smile. "Yes. Trunks will be spending the weekend here."

Goten engulfed his mother in a hug as he jumped for joy. "Oh, thank you, Momma! Thank you, thank you, _thank you_! You're the best!"

Gohan wasn't nearly as excited as his brother as his shoulders nearly dropped to the floor. With his mouth agape and his temples throbbing, he could feel a headache coming on. "You've _got_ to be kidding me! Mom, that's not fair! Goten's allowed to have company and I'm _not_?" he asked, more bothered by the fact that he had to babysit two half-Saiyans _alone_, one of which was the son of Vegeta, who, quite frankly, was a hellion all on his own!

"Don't '_Mom_' me," Chi-Chi countered, walking over to her purse and tote bag near the entrance of the door. "Videl is a female and you already know how I feel about you being alone in a room with her. The power of nature isn't something to play with and I'm not sure how I feel about being a grandmother just yet."

Gohan's face resembled that of a cherry tomato and it only worsened when he heard his father and brother bark with laughter. "M-Mom, that's _not_ what I meant!" he shouted as embarrassment nestled in the pit of his stomach. "Trunks is ... a _handful_," he worded carefully. "I'm not sure if I can handle him _and_ Goten _alone_."

"Nonsense!" she cried cheerfully, snatching the car keys off the hook. "You've babysat those two on more than one occasion in the past and you were _much_ younger then; I'm sure you can handle them now."

"But that was before those two learned how to _fight_," the half-Saiyan grumbled. "You're practically throwing me under the bus here, Mom."

Goten, offended that his brother had _such_ a big problem babysitting him and his best friend, shouted, "Well, I don't need you to babysit me anyway, Gohan! Me and Trunks are old enough to watch ourselves!"

Hysterical laughter nearly escaped Gohan's lips, but he managed a scoff as he retorted, "This is coming from the boy who can't even go _five minutes_ without his _Power Ranger Night Light_."

"You take that back!" Goten yelled, both flustered and angry. "I can _too_ go without that _dumb_ thing!"

"So, if I go throw that '_dumb thing_' in the trashcan _right_ now, you won't have a problem with it?"

Goten paused, but did not back down. "_No_! But you better not touch my stuff or I'm tellin'!"

"Calm down boys," Goku intervened, holding out his hands in a defensive manner. "There's no need to fight."

"Not until he takes back what he said!" Goten yelled, not bothering to spare his father a glance.

Gohan chuckled, crossing his arms. "Don't waste your breath, sport. I'll do nothing of the sort."

Chi-Chi, who had just about enough of her children's ridiculous squabble, snatched Gohan and Goten by the ear, halting them before they could go any further, and twisted it with a painful squeeze. Both hybrids cried out in pain as she let go and a furious glare washed over her features. "Alright, dammit!" she barked, not at all caring whether her sons flinched at her boisterous tone. Even _Goku_ flinched and he wasn't even apart of the topic!

"I've had just about enough of your bickering! Neither _one_ of you get a say-so as to what goes on in or around this house! Now, I left you in charge Gohan because I thought you were mature enough to handle this, but it's _painfully_ obvious that you can't if you're gonna be goin' back and forth with your _nine-year-old_ brother!"

Goten pointed his finger at his brother and immediately laughed in mockery. Chi-Chi directed her fierce glare in his direction and he immediately clamped both his hands over his mouth, eyes wide with fear.

"As for you young man; I expect _you_ to be on your best behavior, Son _Goten_! I'd hate to have to call Bulma and tell her that Trunks can't come over because you can't behave yourself."

"But-but, that's not fair! He started it!" Goten pointed an accusatory finger at his older brother as his eyes teared up.

Chi-Chi growled. "And I'm _ending_ it!"

Goten and Gohan clamped their eyes shut, cringing at the harshness in her voice.

Goku placed a careful hand on her shoulder, nearly shrinking back when she turned to face him. "I think the boys get it, Chi," he stated, hoping to keep her from not just yelling at the boys, but yelling _at all_. All of this screaming was going to do long-term damage to his sensitive, Saiyan ears. "There's no need to yell anymore."

Said housewife took a deep, calming breath. "I was at a five," she said, placing her hands on her hips and staring at her sons. "You don't want to see me at a ten. Now, I expect you two to be on your best behavior. We'll only be gone for a _few_ days and we trust you two enough to leave this place exactly the way we left it, understand?"

They nodded their heads.

"Good!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "Trunks should be arriving in the next hour or so. I left tonight's dinner in the fridge. And with that said, I want you two to kiss and make up so that your father and I can leave." Neither boy made a move to apologize, choosing instead to look in the opposite direction of each other with frowns, Goten more so than Gohan. Chi-Chi placed her hands on her hips again, her lips pulling into a scowl. "_Now_."

Slowly, both boys looked at each other and grumbled an insincere apology before looking away. Knowing that it was the best she'd get from them, Chi-Chi sighed.

"We'll miss you and we love you," she said with a soft smile. She turned to stare at her husband, who'd just given their sons a thumbs up. "Come on, Goku. We've wasted a full _thirty_ minutes already and I don't want to be late for our reservation."

Goku lifted the three large duffel bags that Chi-Chi had spent the last few days packing with one hand and tossed her a mile-wide grin. "There's no need to worry!" he exclaimed. "I can get us there in five seconds with the Instant Transmission. Grab my shoulder." The hero wasted no time placing his forefingers to his head.

"No."

Confused beyond all reasoning, Goku quirked a brow at his wife as he lowered his fingers. "No?"

"No," the short woman repeated. "This is suppose to be our _anniversary_ and I want this small vacation to be wonderful. I know that your Instant-_whatever_ can get us there in three seconds flat, but we're supposed to be spending time _together_. And I think a nice car drive with just the two of us will do just the trick!"

"But-but, that'll take hours!" he wailed, his shoulders slumping.

Chi-Chi scoffed as she opened the front door. "Do you even know where we're going in the first place? You can't teleport anywhere if you don't know where it is."

"Well, no," Goku countered feebly, "but since we're wearing winter clothes in the _summer_," he emphasized, pulling at his incredibly thick sweater with his fingers, "it's _gotta_ be someplace cold, right?"

Chi-Chi rubbed her temples with an aggravated sigh. "I'm not having this conversation with you, Goku. We've talked about this on numerous occasions, but like I said before, we both know how _extremely_ forgetful you can be. Now quit yapping, and get in the damn car."

Gohan and Goten watched their parents bicker from the threshold of the foyer, unsure of what to make of the situation. Chi-Chi had been down their throats about arguing just a few seconds ago and now she was doing the _same_ thing with their father ... talk about _unfair_! As Chi-Chi shoved Goku out of the door, bidding the two boys a farewell filled with I-love-yous and we'll-miss-yous, Gohan turned to Goten, whose mouth was contorted into a pout. It wasn't quite teary-eyed, but it did leave Gohan wondering why his brother was in such a bad mood.

"Hey, don't worry," Gohan said, placing a gentle hand on Goten's shoulder. "They'll be back in no time. Besides, we have the whole house to ourselves. There's gotta be _something_ we can do while they're out that Mom wouldn't _normally_ let us do. So cheer up," he finished, completely disregarding their feud.

Goten sniffled, looking up to his brother. "Not until you take back what you said about the Red Ranger."

Gohan could only stare at Goten, wondering just what in Kami's name he was getting himself into. He could only imagine how awful this weekend would be once _Trunks_ arrived.

...

Hopes no characters are OOC. I wanted to have Goten and Gohan bicker, because hey, that's what siblings do. They argue and fight like school girls do over petty, little boys and like boys do over school lunches. If there are any errors, point 'em out and let me know so I can edit them out. And yeah, more Goku/Chi-Chi next chapter and think of this story as an apology for my piss poor updating skills.


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah ... people are demanding more Goten/Gohan interaction. Am I really doing that good of a job? :'D Sorry about this update. Man, I really need to work on it, lol. Kudos to anyone who can spot the line I got from the anime (FUNimation Dub, of course). I'm a firm believer that the older Goten got, the more "out-of-order" he became, so if he's snotty in this story, just know that it's not, in any way, canon. It's only my wacky depiction of him. Remember, he's 9 in this story.

...

Chi-Chi had been right.

It was taking them nearly a day to get where they were going.

Goku had lost count of how many times they got lost. Whether it was from his poor sense of direction or Chi-Chi's severe misunderstanding of a map, it didn't matter. His body was all but stiff from sitting with his foot on the gas pedal for the last 10 hours, and his butt ached really, _really_ bad. Chi-Chi had condemned snack breaks, especially when they had stopped for gas, choosing to make him stay in the car while she filled the tank. Any thought of a turkey sandwich, chips, or anything "unhealthy" was ignored and traded for a less-than-tasty energy drink that she had conjured up beforehand, consisting of eggs, spinach, asparagus, and - _shudder_ - yogurt.

Kami, the taste of that abomination still lingered in his mouth.

The car drive wasn't anything like Chi-Chi imagined it'd be, for majority of the ride she either found herself staring out the window, reading over her brochure, or seething at something Goku did or said.

She pictured romance!

She pictured herself and Goku riding off, hand-in-hand in a swirl of romance that'd make her tingle. She pictured an exchange of butterfly kisses whenever they'd come to a red light or a stop sign. She pictured him asking her about herself and how she'd changed over those last seven years; and she pictured herself asking him about his time in Otherworld and how he'd changed over the years. She simply pictured them getting to _know_ each other all over again.

Alas, it didn't turn out that way; not at all.

In fact, they argued a lot more than anything else, something she didn't picture at all.

She didn't picture herself arguing with him about wearing his seat belt. She didn't picture herself arguing with him about his incredibly awful habit of speeding and, more recently, his need to race any one or two cars that'd stop alongside their above-average vehicle. And she definitely didn't picture herself arguing with him about his tendency to flip through station after station on the radio until he'd land on some country rock station or broadcasting of a boxing match. If they weren't doing any of those things, then she was forced to listen to the humdrum rhythm of the engine while she stared out the window.

So much for a nice, _romantic_ car drive.

The transition from day to night was almost as noticeable as the shift from blazing heat to bristling cold. Goku had wasted no time in trading the cool breeze of the air conditioner for warm air. He'd made it known since his days as a child that he held nothing but disdain for frigid climate. Eating ice cream, popsicles, or anything of the like was as close as he'd loved to get to winter, so he couldn't help but groan when it began to snow.

Immediately, he shifted in his seat and flipped on the windshield wipers before sparing Chi-Chi a glance. Her head was turned away from him as she was sound asleep with her face pressed against the makeshift pillow of her coat; however, he could still make out the luscious black of her lashes, the tip of her ski-jump nose, and the pout of her cherry-coated lips, not at all missing the thin line of slobber that slid down the corner of her mouth. He'd always found it oddly attractive that she drooled in her sleep. It was certainly a nice contrast to her usual mannerisms, and Goku reveled in it. After all, he liked to think that drooling equated to a damn good sleep.

Chi-Chi snorted, mumbling some incoherent sentence in her sleep as she turned over, facing her husband, who tightened his hands on the wheel in a sad attempt to suppress his laughter. Unfortunately, being the sad attempt that it was, Goku couldn't hold it in and he howled out, thus scaring Chi-Chi out of her slumber.

Eyes wide with what could only be described as surprise and horror, Chi-Chi sat bolt upright, arms stretched out in offense. "_What_?! What happened?!"

Goku immediately turned his attention back to the road as they came to a stop light, the bright lights of a town shining hard in the distance capturing his attention, if only for a moment. Knowing full well that he was treading in dangerous territory, Goku ignored the laughter threatening to bubble from his throat when he saw the drool on the corner of his wife's mouth ... and was that _crust_?

Goku nearly snorted at the sight, but when he noticed Chi-Chi's narrowing gaze, he croaked out a lie. "Just wanted to let ya know that we're almost there."

"By barking like a _madman_ and scaring me half to _death_? I guess tapping my shoulder and calling my name was a little too much to ask," Chi-Chi fumed, frowning when she felt the sensation of saliva against the edges of her mouth. "And do I really _drool_ in my _sleep_?" the housewife muttered aloud, pulling back the glove compartment for a sanitation wipe.

Goku nearly breathed a sigh of relief, silently thanking Dende for not ratting him out as he mumbled a meek apology to his wife. The last thing he wanted was an embarrassed housewife yelling at him. When all was said and done, Chi-Chi stretched out like a cat before tossing Goku a smile.

"Isn't this _exciting_!?" she beamed. "We finally get some time to ourselves, and at one of the best resorts in Jingle Village too!"

"Jingle Village?" Goku asked, glancing at Chi-Chi out of the corner of his eye. _Now why does that sound so familiar?_

Chi-Chi bobbed her head in agreement, racing her fingers through her hair and tucking strays back into place. With enthusiasm unlike anything Goku'd ever seen, Chi-Chi fished around her seat for her pamphlet before spreading it across her lap. "Yes, Jingle Village! Ever since the destruction of Muscle Tower, the villagers thought it'd be a good idea to expand their town, and because of this, they opened a resort named after the hero of Jingle Village!"

"They have hot springs, and skiing and snowboarding, spas, buffet-style breakfast, lunch, and dinner, ice skating, tours, and just _everything_!" the petite woman gushed. While she prattled on about all of the activities they'd do, Goku could only focus on one thing: the _buffet_. His mouth watered at the mere _thought_ of food. It'll more than make up for his vehemence towards chilly weather.

Chi-Chi fell back into her seat, her smile just as radiant and beautiful as her being. "A whole weekend with just the two of us," she sighed, closing her eyes.

Goku tossed her a genuine smile.

"No villains, no end of the world mumbo jumbo, no cleaning, no cooking, no training, no b-"

Goku quirked a brow when he saw Chi-Chi pause in her musings; however, he nearly jumped out of his seat when she shrieked.

"I forgot to check on the boys! Oh," she panicked, searching for her cell phone, "I hope they're okay. I can't believe I forgot to check on them!"

It took everything in Goku not to laugh at the panicky state of his wife. Of course, Chi-Chi wouldn't be Chi-Chi unless she was worrying about the welfare of their sons. He reached for her hand just as she was beginning to dial their house phone, grinning when he saw her look at him from the corner of his eye.

"Stop worrying, Chi," he teased, entwining their fingers for the first time since entering the car. "I'm sure the boys are _fine_. You raised 'em well," he added, looking at her with a broad grin before placing a chaste kiss on her hand.

Chi-Chi easily fell into a smile, blushing like a school girl as she eased back into her seat. "You're right," she finally agreed after a minute or two of silence. "I guess ... I could check on them when we get settled in, hm?" she queried, resting her head on her shoulder as she looked to her husband with a girlish smile.

...

Meanwhile, at the Son household, Goten wasn't faring _nearly_ as well as his father thought he was. Boredom was the ultimate level of punishment in his eyes and while his mother had told him that Trunks was coming over for the weekend, the lavender-haired prankster had yet to arrive, leaving the wild-haired hybrid alone in the family room flipping through channel after channel for something good to watch. Gohan was in his room - _as if he were anywhere else_, Goten thought dully - either doing homework or talking to Videl.

Of course, Goten went with the latter, because when _wasn't_ Gohan talking to Videl?

As if on cue, his brother came around the corner, holding the house phone to his ear as he made his way towards the kitchen. Goten paused in his channel flipping, ending on the discovery network, where the narrator was discussing the origin of paper clips, rubber bands, and staples - and in such a boring, mild-mannered tone too - and looked after the older hybrid.

His jovial attitude had all but faded once his parents left. It wasn't so much that he was upset that they were gone (at least, not that he'd ever care to admit). Being at home just, for lack of a better word, _sucked_!

Trunks wasn't there yet, there was no one to talk to because his only friend happened to be _Trunks_, he wasn't allowed to go outside while his parents were out (mostly because Gohan was too _lazy_ to keep an eye on him), and, worst of all, his hunger pains were starting to kick in and even though his mom packed away a week's worth of food, he wasn't allowed to snack, because Gohan _claimed_ that he'd eat it all up before the weekend was over!

So, not only did being home _suck_, but Gohan _sucked_ too!

Propping his chin on the arm of the couch while keeping his butt lifted, Goten gave a sideways glance to the television before yelling, "Gohan, I'm _hungry_!"

The sound of Gohan's footsteps paused against the hardwood floor before Goten saw his older brother stick his head out the kitchen entrance to look at him.

"Alright. _Love you too_," the 19-year-old muttered into the phone before ending the call. Giving his younger brother a less-than-amused look, Gohan placed the phone on the hook in the hall. "What is it _this_ time?"

"I'm _hungry_!" the demi-Saiyan repeated in a louder tone.

Gohan dropped his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with a temperamental sigh. "We've been over this already, Goten. You have to wait until Trunks gets here."

"But that's not fair, Gohan!" the younger boy shouted again. "You said that _hours_ ago and Trunks isn't here _yet_," he seethed, pressing his face into the couch with a groan. "And you won't let me have a snack _either_!"

"A snack in this house is a three-course meal and a meal is a banquet. You and I both know that you have no limit when it comes to eating," Gohan countered, refusing to give into his brother's whiny plea. "And stop yelling in the house. Your voice carries."

"This _sucks_," Goten moaned into the couch again, clutching his stomach with his arms while making fake gagging sounds.

Gohan shook his head. "Why don't you do something productive to take your mind off of food?" he suggested, walking into the kitchen again.

"Like _what_?" the nine-year-old asked, his face still pressed into the couch.

"Oh, I don't know, read a _book_? Actually do your _homework_? Or how about cleaning up _your_ side of the room? Kami knows you haven't done _that_ in awhile," he murmured that last part to himself.

Gohan rolled his eyes when his brother started to gag again, almost as if the mere sight of a book or a math problem or his _room_ repulsed the very essence of his being. _This is absolutely silly_, the teenager thought, peeling open the refrigerator to see what food his mother had made for their three-day weekend. Unfortunately, there was nothing special, save for a bowl of oatmeal (which couldn't have been _anyone_ else's but Goten's), a half-gallon of milk, a pitcher of lemonade, and four capsules accompanied by a note marked with his mother's neat handwriting.

"If you're _so_ hungry Goten, why don't you come finish your oatmeal?" Gohan suggested, snatching the note and capsules from the top shelf and shutting the fridge.

"You mean that bowl of _boogers_?" Goten corrected, gagging for a third time in a row. "No _thanks_!"

"Stop gagging before you soil the sofa," Gohan scolded, his patience just about wearing thin from his brother's childish attitude.

He passed it off as puberty simply hitting its course, but nearly found himself laughing at the thought. Goten still found bathing with their _father_ a treat, and if that was any indication, then his severe disdain for their female counterpart was a dead giveaway, not to mention his childish disposition on life itself. It could've very well been that he was hungry, but if Goten wasn't hungry enough to eat his leftover oatmeal, then he wasn't hungry enough to eat anything else.

That left ...

"_Trunks_!"

_Oh, brother_, Gohan thought, stepping out of the kitchen and looking up from the note in his hand just in time to catch Goten zip from the couch and towards the front door. The older demi-Saiyan quirked a brow when he saw Goten throw open the door, reveling at just how fast his attitude transitioned from doom and gloom to cheerfulness and spunk.

In the doorway stood Trunks, his usual kempt bowl cut looking unusually tousled. His breathing was erratic as the 10-year-old held a hand to his chest in an attempt to catch his breath and beads of sweat clung to his face. When he finally got his breathing in order, Trunks flashed his best friend a wide and cheeky grin as he hauled his sleeping bag over his shoulder.

"Hey," he greeted with a one-handed wave.

"_Finally_, you're here," Goten heaved, closing the door behind the young prince when he stepped through. "What took ya so long? You were s'pose to be here _hours_ ago! It's already gettin' dark!"

Trunks gave a sheepish laugh. "I had to take care of some errands; ya know, _grown up _stuff. You wouldn't understand," he said with a fan of his hand.

Goten flashed his friend a disbelieving look, but before he could question the older hybrid and his outright lie, Trunks hushed him with a mental yell. _I'll tell you later! I don't want Gohan to find out!_

Goten's eyes widened for a split second before he began to snicker into his hands. _Okay!_

Gohan didn't miss a beat, narrowing his eyes into a skeptical glare as they settled on the trouble-making twins. "And by _grown up_ stuff, you mean _what_ exactly?" he questioned. Goten immediately put a halt to his laughter as Trunks shot him an exasperated glare.

"Uh," Trunks thought aloud, rolling his eyes with a grin. "_Nothin_'."

"Oh, I'm _sure_," Gohan countered, crossing his arms. Before he could voice his thoughts anymore, Trunks clamped a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"What's for dinner? I'm _starving_!" the young prince bellowed, changing the subject. "Knowing Aunt Chi-Chi, she probably cooked a _feast_!"

"Let's hope she did!" Goten chorused. "Gohan tried to make me eat _oatmeal_ for dinner!"

Trunks nearly burst into laughter, not sparing Gohan a second glance as he tugged Goten by the arm towards the kitchen. "C'mon!"

Gohan begrudgingly followed suit, eyeballing one of the capsules labeled "Dinner" with a calculating gaze. There was no way in hell he was going to break his promise to his mother and allow Trunks to wreck this weekend. He'd find out what those boys were up to, one way or another.

With a pseudo smile, Gohan tapped the button on the capsule and tossed it onto the table. "Who wants stew?"

...

**tevinssj7** - Glad you think so. :)

**A dbz fan** - Glad to _be_ back! I never thought I'd see the day where I would start writing something new again. I have a load of brothers and sisters, so I'm always getting into arguments with them. She did have a crush on Goku as a child, but as far as when they're adults, no. Goku never went back to Jingle Village after DB. As for the plot, I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to go about that, but it should all come together when I get there. :)

**Guest** - My first love triangle and hopefully my last. I'll try getting chapters out faster, but I can't make any promises. ^^;

**VioletCamellia** - Glad you found it funny. :D I used to love Mighty Morphing Power Rangers as a child, so I know Goten would be fascinated with them. I'm working on it, but writer's block is killing me. D: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Guest** - Power Rangers aren't in DBZ canon. However, it's just meant for humor. I was too lazy to think of any original superheroes for Goten to be interested in and I couldn't have my favorite little demi-Saiyan worship the ground the Great _Saiyaman_ (i.e. his brother) walks on, now could I? Thank you for reading and most definitely for reviewing!

**Just a reader1** - Of course! There will be humor on both ends, especially Goten/Gohan. I already have a few scenes planned out for Goku/Chi-Chi, so rest assured, there will be romance. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
